1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a method of acquiring a depth image and an image acquiring apparatus using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a method of acquiring a depth image of a subject, a ToF (time of flight) method utilizes a return time of an infrared ray after irradiating a subject with the infrared ray. ToF cameras adopting this method have an advantage in generating real-time depth images at whole pixels of the subject compared to other conventional cameras such as stereo cameras and structured light cameras for acquiring depth images of the subject.
A depth image may be acquired by the ToF method by using a phase difference between irradiation beams irradiating the subject and reflection beam of the irradiation beams reflected from the subject. The depth image acquired by this method may have noise, and thus studies have been performed to eliminate such noise.